


inter-national after party

by thunderylee



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Facial, Foursome, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: She’d known as soon as she locked eyes with Kame that it would end like this.





	inter-national after party

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s been awhile, but Kame’s tongue still feels the same. That is to say _amazing_ , and way too good for Meisa to focus on the rest of them.

“Stop,” she commands, even though it pains her to do so, which is evident on her face by the way Kame smirks from between her legs and gives a few more pointed, disobedient licks.

She ends up grabbing him by his hair, nails digging into his scalp as his eyes roll back into his head from the force. He likes it, obviously, the noise tearing from his lungs more out of pleasure than pain.

“Be a good boy and play nice with your friends,” Meisa tells him, “and I’ll let you have more.”

Kame looks a bit like a cat when he’s smug, with his narrow-slit eyes, high cheekbones, and that smirk curling his lips that shine with Meisa’s arousal.

“Pick one,” is all he says.

“No, you pick,” Meisa replies, because she knows it’s torture for him.

He can’t pick just one.

Meisa watches him watch the others, Nakamaru glaring over Koki’s shoulder at where Ueda is sandwiched between Yunho and the twins – Meisa can’t tell Changmin and Taguchi apart while naked.

Just a few hours ago, she’d overheard Ueda telling Kame that something about Changmin gave him the creeps. He’d left with them anyway, much to Nakamaru’s disapproval; it took both Koki and Kame to distract their oldest since Meisa did nothing for him.

She’d known as soon as she locked eyes with Kame that it would end like this. Those two could never keep their hands off each other for very long. Meisa can’t stand to be tied down and Kame’s leans toward _any_ hand that pets him, so they wouldn’t work out as an actual couple, but they could be together like this when the situations presented themselves.

Tonight, the situation had presented itself on a silver platter.

Lying on the hotel bed, long hair splayed over the pillowcases, Meisa absently trails her fingers down her bare chest as Kame considers his options. She thinks about placing a bet with herself, but she can’t complete the thought before Kame’s in Koki’s mouth and Koki’s rushing to taste her by third party.

Now Nakamaru is glaring at Kame, although this time Meisa isn’t sure which one he’s jealous of. He doesn’t have much room to complain with Koki’s ass in his hands, one palm on each tattoo as he bends the rapper over and fucks him harder than before. Sweat shines from his brow, stinging his eyes that sharpen on the others like it’s an afterthought.

Across the room, Ueda is also on his knees, Yunho behind him and the twins in front. He ends up kissing both of them, Changmin and Taguchi, alternating between the one being fucked and the one who’s fucking him as Yunho grunts in his ear.

Kame shoves Koki’s head down, tossing his hair back has Koki swallows him whole, and Meisa frowns. Kame isn’t playing very nicely at all.

“Kazupon,” she calls, ignoring the snort of amusement at the nickname from the tangle of limbs on the other bed – must be Taguchi. “You’re doing it wrong.”

It’s Nakamaru who laughs, a choked sound amidst his heavy breathing, and for a second Meisa thinks they understand each other as he pulls Koki back by his hair. He doesn’t stop until Koki’s leaning back against him, Nakamaru’s mouth latching onto his neck, and he gestures towards Koki’s bouncing erection in obvious invitation.

Meisa smiles as Kame slinks down onto his belly and wraps his arms around Koki’s thighs, sucking his cock past his lips in one slurp. Nakamaru thrusts harder, pushing Koki deeper into Kame’s stationary mouth, and Koki reaches down to push Kame’s hair out of his eyes with a gentle hand.

“Good boy,” Meisa says, her own touch continuing down the smooth skin of her abdomen to where Kame had left her wet and wanting.

She’d known it would end up like this, too, the others pairing off and leaving her to fend for herself. At least for a little while, until they mostly finished and remembered she was there. As expected with Johnny’s.

The twin being fucked had to be Changmin, because he’s kissing Yunho entirely too familiarly to have just met him. Changmin pants around Yunho’s tongue and bounces from Taguchi’s thrusts while Taguchi buries his nose in Changmin’s hair and stares at Ueda with dark eyes.

Ueda’s not paying him any mind, just holding onto Changmin as Yunho rocks into him. Suddenly he _shrieks_ and Meisa jumps from the shock of such a noise from the usually quiet man, then she sees Taguchi’s hand shoved between Ueda and Changmin, coiled around Ueda’s length.

Meisa touches herself lazily, rolling onto her side as her eyes cut back to Nakamaru feeding Koki’s cock to Kame. Koki’s a mess of moans between them, his head leaning back on Nakamaru’s shoulder while Nakamaru fists him into Kame’s mouth.

“Up, Kazu,” Nakamaru says softly, and Meisa bites her lip at the way Kame’s compliance makes her ache.

Koki comes like a siren, his wail echoing in Meisa’s ears as Kame pulls back enough for Nakamaru to pull Koki off right on his face. The white streams hit his cheek, his tongue darting out to catch the rest with his eyes peacefully closed.

Right now, Meisa thinks he’s beautiful.

He crawls back towards her as Nakamaru grabs Koki by the hips and rams into him, his own noises getting louder as he gets closer. Meisa pays them no mind as she cups Kame’s jaw in her hands, licking the mess on his face almost lovingly as his hand trails down the length of her torso. She naturally gravitates into his mouth just as his fingers slip between her legs, pushing her own hand away and rolling her onto her back to cover her body with his.

There are a series of grunts all around her, but none of them matter because Kame’s touching her the way she likes it and she can’t reach for a condom fast enough. The sound of foil crinkling has never sounded so erotic, a soft moan on her tongue as he rolls it on and pushes inside her.

Her breath forces her to break out of their kiss, back arching and head turning to the side. Through her blurry vision she sees Nakamaru scrunch up his face and come, clutching Koki to him like a prized possession, and now Ueda and Taguchi are kissing while Yunho squeezes Ueda and Changmin’s cocks together. Ueda erupts first, setting off Yunho, followed by Changmin and Taguchi in a domino effect of orgasms that seem to be muted by Kame’s breathy moans.

They get cuddly and boring, and anyway Meisa’s attention is forced back to the man inside her who’s whispering filthy things in her ear as he thrusts sharply. She feels her body about to break and takes no steps to stop it, aware of every eye in the room (except maybe Nakamaru’s) on her as she gives in to the feeling of Kame hitting her right where she wants him.

His long groan vibrates alongside her orgasm, signaling his own as they tremble and come together. She clings to him, in no rush to come down from her high, and when she finally gives in to reality, she wrinkles her nose at the number of male bodies surrounding her.

At her next promotional appearance, she hopes she performs with KARA.

~

“You know,  _normal_ people send pictures of beaches and shit,” Jin whines, closing the video attachment of his ex-bandmates in various states of undress with his companion’s ex-bandmates – and Kuroki Meisa.

Jaejoong opens the file and watches fondly, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

The caption reads: _Wish you were here!_


End file.
